


No Words Needed

by peterpxxn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Non-Binary Byleth, Oral Sex, Other, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sensual Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterpxxn/pseuds/peterpxxn
Summary: Ashe has no problems translating the professor's subtle cues, and learns in return that they can easily tell when Ashe is lying.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 24





	No Words Needed

**Author's Note:**

> I've always stood by Byleth being non-binary, since most characters will use non-gendered terms. I only said this fic was F/M because Enby/M wasn't an option, and we went with the "feminine" form for this one.
> 
> It's been a long time since I wrote fanfiction, but this one was just burning inside me. Hope you enjoy.

“Thanks for the tea, I hope we can do this again sometime.” Ashe said with a cheery smile, and while he had said this more than once, he meant it try and true every time. He’d had plenty of tea with the professor, but he always enjoyed having a little bit of one on one. After all, it was one of the few times he could really get them talking for more than just a single sentence of two.

Both of them stood up from the table as the professor gave Ashe a nod. At first, he had no idea what the nods meant, but over time, he had learned to decipher different looks. He could easily tell this nod meant something along the lines of _”Thank you, too, Ashe. I look forward to having tea with you again.”_

Soon, another look struck across the professor’s face, and Ashe new exactly what it meant, too. He had seen the professor collapse a few times before – they were known for having fainting spells every now and so. Thankfully not enough to bring too much worry, but enough that if someone was seen carrying them, no one would look twice. “P-Professor!” Ashe cried out as he stumbled forward, just in a flash to catch them as they fell. Even if he’d seen this happen before, it never stopped him from panicking in just a brief moment.

Quick on his feet though, he managed to hold them, and as the panic died down, Ashe noticed something, or rather, noticed two things. The professor’s breasts were in a rather precarious position, pressed against Ashe in a spot where he could easily look down between them. Ashe felt his face begin to get hot, sure that he was turning red just from his quick notice, but he shook his head, now was not the time to get all hot and bothered about the professor.

Rather, instead, Ashe leaned down and did the best he could to scoop them up into his arms. The professor wasn’t terrible heavy by any means, but Ashe also wasn’t a big, bulky guy like Raphael or Caspar or even Dedue. Regardless, he knew that he couldn’t just leave the professor here, and began to carry them back to their room. They would wake up soon enough, as they always did, usually saying that everything was fine and getting too stubborn to do anything about their fainting spells.

Ashe knew exactly where the professor’s room was, only a couple doors down from his own. He passed by a few other folks roaming around the monastery, who simply gave him a nod. Sylvain had offered to help, but Ashe simply rolled his eyes and told him off quickly, saying that now wasn’t the time to get smart. Instead, he made his way back and opened up the professor’s door, laying them down on their bed. As he stood up and looked around, Ashe realized this was the first time he’d been alone in the professor’s room. He wasn’t usually the primary choice for carrying them, and usually someone nearby was a bit stronger, although he had accompanied the odd person to help open the door and get them comfortable before leaving the professor alone for a moment. Of course, someone usually would come back later to check up on them if they weren’t seen roaming the grounds a few minutes later.

He looked around the room for a moment and wandered over to their desk, looking down at the various books thrown about. His eye caught on a leather-bound book he didn’t recognize, and found his curiosity get the better of him as he opened the book. He skimmed quickly through the pages, not paying much attention to any of the words, mostly looking for any chapter titles to give him a better idea of what was going on. Instead, he noticed dates, and soon spotted his own name.

_Ran into Ashe in the kitchen today. Told me he met the thief from the market stall many years ago with his child. I’m glad it all worked out. He tells me he genuinely likes helping people and making them smile, as well that he cares for me. He got a little flustered when I pointed that out, claimed it wasn’t romantic feelings. Not sure I believed him. He helped me cook after._

Ashe found himself a little enamoured looking at the book, his eyes drawn in as he realized he was reading the professor’s journal. Their written word was not unlike the way they often spoke, often right to the point and summarized in a short paragraph.

Then, he nearly jumped out of his boots when he heard a creak behind him, giving a small yelp of fright as Ashe slammed the book shut and nearly threw it back onto their desk. He whipped his head around, only to see the professor sitting up on their bed, rubbing their head. “Oh! Professor, y-you’re up.” Ashe stammered, his hand holding the journal behind his back as he prayed to the goddess that maybe in their daze, the professor wouldn’t notice what he was doing.

They looked up at him and gave him a nod. “Yes, I’m feeling fine. Thank you, Ashe.” They said, words clean cut as they placed both hands on the edge of the bed, trying to get a grip of themselves. But once more, Ashe couldn’t help but notice as they leaned forward that their breasts seemed to poke out of their top so neatly, so perfectly. “Are _you_ okay, Ashe?” their voice spoke, spooking Ashe once more.

“O-oh, yeah, I’m fine.” He said, feeling his face flush once more.

The professor stood up from the edge of their bed and moved over towards him. They wordlessly looked down at the arm where Ashe held the journal behind his back, and he could instantly sense that they could tell what was going on. Another one of those looks that he had simply learned to translate. They looked up at Ashe’s face, in a look that said _”You’re not a thief anymore, Ashe, so what are you doing trying to steal from me?”_

His face still beet red, Ashe began to stammer. “No, I wasn’t stealing anything, I promise. I just – um,” stopping his stammering, the professor held out their hand expectantly. Ashe sighed and pulled the journal out from behind him, handing it over. The professor gave a nod of thanks, turning around a moment back towards the bed as they opened it, flipping through the pages. Ashe found his feet frozen to the ground, although he knew this should be the moment to get out while he could.

“You’ve grown a lot since I first met you, Ashe.” The professor said rather simply, turning around again and looking the knight up and down. “Personality, height, strength.” Their eyes wandered down for a moment and Ashe caught a strange half smile as they said: “Size.”

In a brief moment of confusion, Ashe looked down, feeling before he saw. He realized that he was pressed up against his smallclothes and he felt not just his face, but nearly everything about him get hot. He didn’t know how to respond to the professor noticing something like this as a tidal wave of embarrassment washed over him. “I’m so, so sorry, professor.” Ashe was quickly fumbling over his words as he made a break for the door.

“Stop.” The professor said, their voice strong, yet not louder than any usual tone they carried. Ashe stopped dead in his tracks, just mere inches from the door. Facing outside, he felt his heart pounding against his chest, worried about anyone else who might walk by in this single moment that felt like it lasted a millennia. He knew it was only a brief moment, though, in the back of his head, hardly fast enough for anyone to notice he was in this room, let alone his hot face, embarrassed by what anyone would call natural feelings. Still, his mind was racing a mile an hour, knowing his room was so close by, trying to calculate every step. In all of these thoughts that lasted only a fraction of a second, the professor having not even stopped to take a breath between words, they said “Close the door.”

This time, the pause was true. Ashe stood there for a moment, turning around, “Pardon?” he said.

The professor didn’t speak again, just gave him a nod. They knew that he understood them. They were repeating their words without saying anything aloud. Ashe nodded and turned, closing the door, suddenly acutely aware that he was alone in the professor’s room, a burning erection screaming at him to get out and release every feeling inside of him. As the door closed, Ashe turned around again, and the professor simply looked toward their bed, and Ashe followed their quiet instruction, sitting down at the edge of the bed, the professor suddenly looming over him. His heart was pounding loud enough he knew they could probably hear it too at this point, throbbing through his ears, throbbing through his crotch.

Instead, the professor got down onto their knees, reaching up Ashe’s legs towards his waist, getting ready to pull them down. “W-wait, what are you doing?” Ashe stammered. The professor looked up at him with a moment of confusion in their eyes.

“Slower, then, it seems.” They said, abandoning their original plan and instead sitting up a little bit higher, pulling themselves closer to Ashe. They wrapped their hand around the back of his neck as the professor leaned in and begun to kiss him.

Ashe felt shocked. He didn’t know what was going on, but he felt the instinct to lean into what was happening. His hands, once held out at either side, unsure of where they should go, suddenly wrapped in, grabbing the professor by their waist, slowly creeping along their back. As though his hands had minds of their own, he pulled off the professor’s cloak. As it dropped to the floor though, they pulled back and looked at Ashe, as though studying them.

“I-I’m sorry, did you – is that not –“ he begun to feel himself getting flustered once more. Suddenly, he felt their hand press against his chest and he looked down. He could feel their thoughts without even needing to look at their face this time, they were telling him to breathe and slow down. Ashe had a bit of a habit of talking and sputtering out words when he was nervous, even if he didn’t know what to say. But he took that deep breath and looked up. “Sorry.” He said again, this time much calmer.

The professor shook their head, as if to tell him not to be sorry. Ashe could always feel this weird glow about the professor, as though they were used to having their mind read, like it wasn’t anything new for them. Not just from their father, or from anyone else at the monastery, but as though they had spent time with someone who practically lived in their head. It was a strange phenomenon that Ashe had heard Linhardt going on about once for about five minutes before he got tired and went off to take a nap.

The professor’s gaze slid to Ashe’s side, where he looked down to see the journal. The two of them met gazes again before they spoke. “You said you cared for me in a non-romantic way?” They said, blushing a bit. An odd phrase to blush on, perhaps, but Ashe knew there was more to this. The professor stood up for a moment before they moved closer to Ashe, straddling him. “You know I can tell when you’re lying, Ashe.” He could feel the professor’s own crotch pressed into his lap, and he felt as though he could burst any moment now.

The professor reached up and placed a hand gently against Ashe’s face, touching their thumb along the bridge of his nose, as though tracing along his freckles. They then began to adjust the way they sat in Ashe’s lap, but even just their movement was nearly too much for him, and Ashe moved quickly, reaching around the back of their neck and pulling them in, pressing his lips against theirs. There was a quick breath taken as Ashe pushed against them, wrapping his other hand around their waist once again, pulling them in tightly as though they might fall back. As he pulled them in, he once against felt their breasts press against him as their mouths began to open, pushing their tongues into each other’s mouths. Ashe tasted the professor, still tasting the remnants of the mint tea they had drank together.

Ashe could feel himself already getting hot and sweaty in this moment as he pulled the professor closer to him, his heart pounding strong enough in his chest he knew that they had to feel it, too. Although in return, he felt no pounding heartbeat back, and wondered how they were able to keep themselves so composed in a moment like this. But they pulled back away from him and just looked. Their eyes were incredibly close, and even without a nod, a gesture, none of that, Ashe could tell exactly what they were trying to say to him.

He moved so that he could lay down on the bed as the professor once again went to pull Ashe’s pants down. Finally, he could feel himself free after having been pushed up against his clothing. He was hard as a rock, and knew he didn’t need anymore foreplay, but still, the professor wrapped their mouth around him, their tongue moving around his head, and Ashe could feel himself close to passing out from the pleasure. Their head moved up and down on him, and instinctively, once more without thinking, Ashe reached his hands down and grabbed the professor’s head and pushed it down, thrusting into their mouth. He couldn’t hold it in, and felt an explosion of pleasure as he released himself into the professor’s mouth, into their throat, breathing heavy. As if it wasn’t enough, Ashe could practically _feel_ the professor swallow his cum, cleaning him as another wave of pleasure crashed over him.

Ashe crashed his head back onto the professor’s pillow, nearly feeling ashamed that he came so quickly. He’d only ever been with one other person before, and he couldn’t even remember her name. At some point during the professor’s disappearance, Ashe had run into Sylvain, who convinced him to go out to a brothel. Ashe felt odd giving up his first time in such a way, but at least he had actually sustained himself longer than this.

As the thoughts crashed through his head, Ashe took a sigh as he opened his eyes again, looking up to see the professor continuing to get undressed. Their breasts hung out, having taken off the rest of their top as they finally dropped their bottoms, now standing totally naked in front of him. They placed a knee on the edge of the bed, reaching forward and grabbing Ashe by the collar of his shirt and pulling him in. He gave no restraint as the passionate kissing resumed once again. He didn’t even have time to think about the fact that the professor had been sucking him off only a few moments ago. Ashe held one hand behind him to keep his balance upright as the other began to venture along the professor’s body. Each new place he touched, the professor gasped and pulled him even closer. His hands moved along their chest, feeling each breast in his palm, so perfectly round and soft to the touch. His fingers traced over their nipples, hard as he drew small circles around them. His hand moved down along their stomach, skipping around to their thigh, starting at the knee and moving his way up right between their legs. Ashe moved a single finger along the hood of their clit, drawing tiny circles. The professor pulled back from the kiss, needing a moment to feel Ashe moving gently, slowly, caressing such a tender spot.

This time, Ashe sat up on the bed as he wrapped his arms around the professor and picked them up just enough to lay them down properly. He stood up and removed the rest of his clothes before he laid down on top of them. He only kissed their mouth for a couple moments before he began to move his lips. Their cheekbone, their jaw, their neck, collarbone, breasts, stomach, once again skipping down to the thigh and moving his way up until he found himself face to crotch with the professor. He moved his tongue gently around the professor’s clit, feeling them convulse against his touch. He knew there was no need for speed here, there was no need to jackhammer his way to third base, all he needed was small, simple movements to drive the professor crazy.

He felt their hands reach down and grab Ashe’s hair as they gasped for air against his movements. He continued to kiss gently, before he moved his tongue down a little further on her folds, before he was able to find exactly what he was looking for. His tongue began to move inside of the professor, hot and wet, before he moved a single hand up against her clit once again, making slow circles. They moved their hand from Ashe’s messy hair and instead put it upon his hand, guiding him faster until he began to feel their legs shake against his back, muscles tensing as they erupted in their own moment of pleasure. Ashe could practically feel every movement and vibration between their legs as they reached a climax.

He began to move on top of them, but the professor held a hand against his chest. They needed a moment. This hadn’t happened when he had been at the brothel, after one orgasm the woman was quick to move into the next stage. He began to wonder if maybe she had faked that first moment in order to just move on with Ashe, simply looking to make her money’s worth. This was different though, and he was happy to wait. He likely needed a moment, himself, admitting that he wasn’t as rock hard as he’d been when the professor first gave him pleasure.

The professor finally opened their eyes, the bright green tracing down Ashe’s body. Their hand moved along his chest, touching him sensually. This small moment between the two of them was no longer sexual, but the heat was strong nonetheless. They moved their fingers slowly along him, catching their breath. Fingers traced against scars, against freckles that weren’t seen when he was fully dressed, moving up and down his body, touching along his jawbone, as though examining him up close in a new, personal way. Ashe didn’t hesitate, letting the professor move him the way they wished, their hand moving through his hair as he continued to wait patiently. He couldn’t help but admit that he was getting anxious and impatient, the professor’s caress sending his body into a hot ecstasy that helped bring himself to a rock-hard position, but he gave into the calm and serene moment, closing his eyes as he felt their hands continue to explore the less sensitive parts of his body.

After a couple moments more, Ashe heard the professor’s sigh. He opened his eyes again and looked into theirs as they smiled at him. Words didn’t need to be shared; he could see that the professor was ready by just the look. He could read their mind.

The two of them slowly worked together, the professor moving their hand down to guide Ashe. Before he was even inside, it was as though their bodies were one unit. But soon enough, as the professor let their hand free, there was still a tight grasp around Ashe as he moved, slowly at first. They let out a gasp, as though his movement had been unexpected, but when he looked down at them, he could see that they held a smile on their face. The blush crossed them, their face red from the heat. Ashe moved a hand up, brushing a strand of hair out of their face.

He felt the urge to start moving rapidly, but he waited a moment. He began to move his hand and explore the professor’s body, same as they had done with him. His hand caressed through their bright green hair, tracing behind their ear and down their neck, against their collarbone into the little divot above their breasts. His hand moved down their side, brushing along their arm until his hand touched theirs. He lifted their hand, pulling it up beside their head as their fingers interlaced. Holding their hand, Ashe began to thrust, and he could feel the professor’s grip tighten on his hand, and he wonders if he was moving too hard, or too fast. He tried to slow his movements down for them, but the professor opened their eyes and shook their head, giving him permission to move at the pace he desired.

He listened to their cues, to the way their body moved against his, the way they breathed, the way he still couldn’t hear their heart, and yet, he could feel a rhythm in their body somewhere else. The two of them became one as Ashe fell on top of them, his head resting against the pillow beside their head. He could feel the professor turn their head. Their arms moved up under his own, a hand against the back of his neck as they kissed it. Legs wrapped around his waist as he continued to move. This wasn’t the same as the brothel. This was different. Passion burned between the two of them as they moved as one.

He knew it couldn’t be much longer for him. He was almost finished. His moved his arms under their head, holding them tight against him. He used to be about the same size as the professor, when they had first arrived at the academy, but he had – as they noted – grown over the years that they were apart. Now, they seemed small in his grasp, their bodies wrapped around one another. Everything about the professor was holding onto Ashe tight, from their legs, to their arms, and inside them, it all held on tight as ever.

A few more thrusts. He bit his lip to stop him from crying out, but before he could think, he began to feel his entire body explode, both inside and out. He’d never felt such intense pleasure before, whether alone in his room or in the back of a brothel. There had never been a moment that felt quite like this as he felt the professor’s legs tighten around him, as though pulling him even deeper while he erupted inside of them.

Tired, Ashe pulled his head back up and looked at the professor, just as sweaty and tangled as he was. Feeling nearly every ounce of him given away to them, he felt like it was going be time for him to pass out on top of them soon enough. Maybe if he was lucky, they’d carry him back to his room and they could do this all again.


End file.
